


Hideaway

by sunhawk (sunhawkflamesprite)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhawkflamesprite/pseuds/sunhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on an alien planet with angry natives closing in, Kirk and Spock are forced to hole up and wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> soundtrack: "The Truth Unravels" - Two Steps From Hell
> 
> for Caedn, MWA HA HA :3 Also in part inspired by the song "Hideaway" by Cast. Thanks to ailurophile6 for her awesome beta skills!

Kirk and Spock heard approaching footsteps, loud enough even at a distance to rattle the metal floor, and both men hurried into the first empty room they spotted from the hallway. They looked around quickly: it appeared to be a meeting room of some kind with a table. Kirk ran over to the nearby window, only to discover that it looked out onto a sheer drop so far down that Kirk couldn't see its end. The sound of the booming footsteps grew louder, practically announcing that they were trapped and about to be discovered. Muttering in frustration in a low whisper, Kirk almost didn't notice Spock's silent gesture beckoning him to the other side of the room. Stepping as soundlessly as he could, Kirk jogged over and joined Spock where his First Officer stood, in front of what appeared to be the Xindi equivalent of a broom closet, with miscellaneous equipment piled to one side.

"We must conceal ourselves from the Reptilians until Mr.Sulu can re-establish the comm link," Spock spoke in a very quiet tone, the Vulcan equivalent of whispering.

"Yeah okay, but where is the other person going to hide?" Kirk whispered back, keeping a firm grip on his phaser, his eyes flickering to the room's doorway. Of course, they had to pick a room without a door to close and hide behind, like normal people might find and enjoy.

"Both of us will hide in this storage area," Spock replied and Kirk pulled his gaze away from that taunting doorway to stare at Spock.

"There is no way we are both gonna fit in there, Spock!" Kirk whispered vehemently, gesturing at the tiny cell with its hinged door.

"My visual assessment concludes there is sufficient room," Spock refuted calmly, moving to step inside the closet. Kirk hesitated, his dislike of Spock's suggestion clear on his expressive face.

"This is crazy! Do you really think we stand a chance of them not finding us while we cower with the mop bucket?" Kirk hissed, noting Spock's glance at the pile of stored items in the closet and glaring at him when it looked like Spock was going to tell Kirk that there was not actually a mop bucket in that pile. Spock quirked an eyebrow at his warning look and said instead:

"The Reptilians have notoriously poor hearing; as long as we stay out of sight, they should have difficulty discovering us."

"What makes you think they won't just find us?" Kirk demanded.

"Do the Reptilians strike you as a particularly patient species, prone to thoroughness, when attempting something as tedious as searching a building?" Spock asked rhetorically, and Kirk narrowed his eyes at him, grudgingly admitted that Spock had a point.

"Fine," Kirk agreed with a grumble. "But I am going down officially as not liking this idea one bit."

"Duly noted, Captain," was Spock's dry reply. Kirk gingerly stepped into the cramped quarters, turning himself around with his back to Spock so that he could use both hands to swing the surprisingly-heavy door, using the long, horizontal, metal bar. Everything in the building was built of thick metal, and Kirk wondered with a certain grim humour how long it had taken them to discover that only metal could withstand their rough handling, even as he brought the door nearly closed, with less than an inch of space to let air in.

They stood for a long moment in near silence, with only the sound of their breathing to betray them, barely fitting in the space with Spock's back flush against the opposite wall of the 'room'. Spock's breath behind him was hot but slow, to be expected, while Kirk found the sound of his own breathing to be ragged and uneven, reflecting his emotional mix of fear and adrenaline and nerves. The sound of the heavy footsteps came closer until Kirk could hear the clink and creak of their leather and chain-mailed armour, and the sound of two harsh voices came to them, with a distinctive sound that was a hiss but also a deep bark. Kirk didn't speak Xindi but their tone made it clear they were frustrated and seemed to be arguing about something, and of course luck would have it that they were choosing the room with Kirk and Spock's hiding place to have it out. For all Kirk knew, they weren't even looking for the Starfleet spies and were just arguing about whose turn it was to cook dinner, and Kirk started to get impatient. He was always bad with this part, never good at waiting or sitting back and doing nothing, and Kirk began to squirm ever so slightly, as much as he could with Spock so close to him and the door nearly crushing them together.

 _*There're only two of them,*_ Kirk thought. _*we can easily take 'em out and get our asses out of here...*_

He had already nearly talked himself into action and unconsciously started to tense, his muscles coiling tighter in preparation for a mad rush that would probably end badly, but Kirk couldn't stand hearing them so close and doing nothing, his skin prickling with the desire to act until- Suddenly Kirk felt a shackle of hot iron clamp around his wrist and he belatedly recognized it as Spock's hand, effectively holding him in place with that unmovable grip.

"Do not open the door," Spock breathed into Kirk's ear, his warm breath tickling the pale shell, and a part of him that wasn't dazed with unexpected lust noted that Vulcans were, in fact, capable of whispering. He tried to turn and look at Spock, but remained restrained by that grip on his arm. Spock did not speak again, but he pulled Kirk away from the door and closer to himself until Kirk's back bumped into Spock's chest.

Spock let go of his wrist, but before Kirk could take advantage of his freedom to move, he felt Spock's fingertips brush along his forearm with a certainty that eliminated the possibility of an accidental touch in such an enclosed space. Kirk froze, holding his breath as his mind spun out a hundred little sparking thoughts, none of them coherent. Spock's hand explored the swell of Kirk's deltoid before he slipped his arm under Kirk's and let his palm ghost along the bottom of Kirk's rib cage, right where his abs began underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Kirk exhaled at the touch, the escaping breath hitching as he felt those long fingers sliding unhurried down the plane of his stomach. As Spock's hand reached the end of Kirk's shirt, Kirk realized that Spock's face was still very close to his ear when Spock's hot breath danced along the bare skin covering tendon and muscle where Kirk's shoulder met his neck vertebrae, uncovered by his uniform shirt. There was a soft, wet slide along his skin there, and Kirk took a moment to recognize it as Spock's mouth. Then there was a sudden sharp little bite, and the burst of pain mixed with pleasure sent blood rushing straight for his cock. A breathy whine skittered past Kirk's lips and then, with more of that startling speed, Spock's other hand clamped over his mouth; for a moment, the sound of the two still-arguing Reptilians was terrifyingly loud. Both men stood still as statues, waiting to see if either guard had noticed Kirk's little outburst.

As they waited so motionlessly, Kirk's mind still spun without gaining any purchase, completely mindboggled as to what was going on, and why. Before now, the only hint of anything like this from Spock was the odd dark look and an unexplainable tension that sometimes snapped between them during risky missions, which Kirk had always attributed to the intensity of those moments where danger and urgency mingled freely. If Spock had noticed Kirk's occasional spikes of attraction and desire, he had given no outward sign, and even now with his hands on Kirk's bare skin, there was a sensation like a roaring in the back of his mind, but no actual emotion crossed that skintight connection.

No one burst into their little hiding place, and Kirk sensed a minute relaxation in Spock, which he could not follow because Spock still had him in such a tight grip that he barely dared to breathe. Spock relaxed his arm across Kirk's stomach but kept a firm grip on his mouth, his free hand resuming its unbelievable exploration over Kirk's body, smoothing over one hip bone and then sliding down the broad expanse of Kirk's upper thigh. That wet, hot mouth touched his neck again, moving upward, and when Spock sucked - actually _*sucked*_ \- on Kirk's ear, Kirk exhaled through his nose in one long breath of arousal. Every movement of Spock's hand and lips made Kirk's cock twitch until he was half hard and trying not to squirm, his hands reaching blindly behind him and silently cursing that their closeness made it difficult for Kirk to grab anything but Spock's hips. Still, he squeezed those hips through the fabric of Spock's black pants, and was rewarded by an exhalation from Spock this time, scorching Kirk's cheek where it wasn't covered by Spock's hand.

This is just plain suicidal now, Kirk wanted to say, we are so gonna get busted any minute! But even if his mouth had been uncovered, Kirk wasn't sure he'd actually say that to Spock, and he certainly wasn't trying to stop him physically. In fact, the thought that they might be discovered at any moment by the two violent aliens, the adrenaline with its delicate edge of fear, only served to make Kirk harder. As if sensing Kirk's increased arousal, Spock's hand moved to cover the hard-on that strained under Kirk's own black pants, his thumb possessively rubbing along the bulge. Kirk closed his eyes at the touch, wanting more, trying to keep quiet, all of his attention focused on the way Spock was slowly caressing him, as if he had all the time in the world. Hoping and disbelieving all at the same time, Kirk felt Spock's fingers undo the top button of his fly before gently easing down the zipper, seeming to almost pull it down one tooth at a time. After it had been pulled down sufficiently, Spock's hand moved upward again and Kirk felt the edge of Spock's pinky finger drag along the tender skin just below his belly button before Spock's hand deftly slid beneath both Kirk's pants and briefs. Kirk made a muffled sound very quietly, deep in his throat, and his hands scrambled for purchase at Spock's sides, raking his fingers along Spock's ribs as Spock's talented fingers closed around his swollen cock.

Kirk's eyes flew open, and he stared sightlessly at the metal door in front of him as the pad of Spock's thumb rubbed along the underside of his cock, tracing the vein before rubbing at the already-leaking tip, his hand snug inside Kirk's thankfully elastic underwear. Those unseeing eyes rolled back into his head as Spock began to pull his hand in a precise rhythm up and down, and Kirk bucked into that unrelenting grip. Kirk's thoughts were filled with all the things he wanted to say, that Spock's silencing hand would not allow him: a trapped litany of curses and pleas that sometimes became demands; like that, harder, right there, oh Spock, God yes, don't stop, fuck me, oh please fuck me! Denied the ability to say any of these thoughts out loud, Kirk tried to move his mouth against Spock's hand, desperately licking and trying to suck on those restraining fingers. At the same time, Kirk pushed back against Spock, shamelessly rubbing against the hardness Kirk had become suddenly aware of, wondering how he could have missed that hot brand along the small of his back. For his efforts, Kirk was rewarded with the first sound from Spock since he told Kirk to not open the door, which was a short but incredibly deep grunt that made Kirk somehow harder still, which he didn't think was possible. Spock's hand continued to stroke at a mercilessly fast clip, and Kirk could feel pleasure gathering itself from the tips of his fingers and toes, in an ever-increasing rush straight to his cock.

Kirk felt his mind unraveling as he thrust helplessly into Spock's hand, each motion bringing him closer to completion, losing himself to Spock's maddening dichotomy of restraint and release. Kirk closed his eyes again as the world fell away, taking with it the Reptilians, their cramped enclosure, his fear of being discovered and his shock and bewilderment, leaving only Spock's overwhelming presence and the supernovas bursting in front of his closed eyelids. Kirk wanted to scream, felt it build in his chest to an unbearable pressure and then, unexpectedly, all of Kirk's restrained sound and fury fell into a howling black hole of mental will. As Kirk orgasmed, spilling hot seed over Spock's hand, his internal scream slowly faded in strength until it was little more than a sigh, swallowing convulsively with his throat gone dry, as if he had shouted himself hoarse in real life. Kirk felt himself go limp, not only from the drain of his exertions on top of all the running they had been doing, but also with a strange sense of trusting surrender. Even as he acknowledged the feeling for what it was, Kirk felt the pressing force of Spock's mind shudder. A flash of emotion winged past him, too fast to understand, and then the weight of Spock all around him gradually pulled away, on all levels.

Cool air rushed into the new space between them and then Spock's hand over his mouth was gone, allowing Kirk to gasp for breath as he lifted a trembling hand to brace himself on the closet doorway. As his ears stopped ringing, Kirk realized that the soft sound of his pants was actually the only sound that could be heard and he turned, finally turned, to give Spock a sharp, questioning look.

"The Reptilians left the room approximately seven minutes ago," Spock spoke quietly in reply, though that was not at all the question that Kirk had really been asking. Spock's voice was as calm as ever and it was actually too dark for Kirk to get a good look at him, to see if Spock showed any sign of the very real desire that had pressed itself so ardently against Kirk.

"And what.. was that for, exactly?" Kirk finally spoke, his voice raspier than he expected. Spock's dark eyes met Kirk's blue ones unblinkingly, his face reposed and his hands clasped once again behind his back, and Kirk wondered with some snarkiness whether he'd wiped his hands first.

"It was necessary to keep you occupied so as to prevent a rash course of action on your part," Spock supplied, his polite tone tinted with the usual 'it was only logical' framework that made Kirk want to grind his teeth ever so slightly. He stared at Spock again, making clear his disbelief and impatience, no words necessary with the way he was glaring.

"Enterprise to Captain Kirk," Sulu's disembodied voice broke their silent battle of wills, just as Kirk saw a glimmer of that unknown emotion flicker its way across Spock's face.

"Go ahead, Mr.Sulu," Kirk spoke into his wrist communicator without breaking their shared gaze.

"We have nullified the planetary interference and are ready to beam you aboard, sir."

"Two to beam up," Kirk replied, giving Spock one last squint before straightening from his lean on the doorframe and preparing himself for transport. And it was just as those glowing gold bands began to weave their way around himself and Spock that Kirk noticed that he hadn't yet bothered to redo his pants. The two men disappeared from the dark cell with a ringing shimmer and a ghostly muttered curse.

  
-fin-  
18.6.09


End file.
